The white roses
by Irene Trannyth
Summary: Evangeline and Integra are step sisters which happen to be vampires stuck in a private school. and as other vampires cross their path both sisters struggle to keep their life as sane as possible. R n' R first fanfic look inside to see full summary


_Okay so this is my first fanfic but not my first time in writing I wanted to make this as a POV where you could see both of the main character's point of view enjoy _

_Summary: Evangeline and Integra are step sisters which happen to be vampires stuck in a private school. Integra struggles to keep her sister from biting every man she sees and Evangeline focuses on making every man in school fall head over heals for her. More guys more servants. Certain vampires cross their paths as both of the sisters' struggle to keep their lives as sane as possible_.

**Integra's POV**

I looked in front of the car to see a long golden gate with the letters I.A. etched on the gates. Slowly the gates opened and the car drove through the long path which was impossible to walk on foot. As we reached the main building we saw several students wearing white buttoned shirts and navy blue skirts. Eva my step sister walked out of the car as our driver opened the door. She held her two bags full of clothes and walked towards the entrance of the main building. I followed and stepped out of the car everyone around us stopped and looked as Pete our driver handed me my luggage I then quietly followed my sister to the administration office.

She was polite as always hiding her true self as the woman behind the counter smiled and commented on both of our looks something that wasn't really new. I simply nodded and whispered a thank you as Eva handed her luggage to the woman and so did I, "Alright then all set, you'll find your luggage inside your room and also do not loose your I.D. if you do you won't be able to enter your dorms"

"Yes ma'am" Both Eva and I said as we walked away side by side

I could see from the corner of my eye that she was grinning, "What is it?"

"Nothing" Eva replied but then I knew better then to trust that evil smile of hers

I looked at myself the blue skirt fell a little above my knees which made it uncomfortable I hated having anything short. Eva on the other hand loved the skirts and often complimented them looking good, on her that is.

It was not too long ago that my mother, Lynette and Eva's father, Cain got married and so I started to live with my new step sister. Unlike me Eva was careless and carefree she doesn't know when to set boundaries and often lets her thirst take control of her. My mother would often lecture me about pureblood's duty and such and how I as a noble was to give them the utmost respect. I could laugh at that, Eva short for Evangeline had her father as a pure blood and her biological mother as a noble in short making her a noble as well but still she had the pure blood's blood allowing her to have some special abilities. Sadly they didn't have anything to do with disappearing.

We looked around to see students this time there were males, their uniforms were the same buttoned shirts but theirs had collars and instead of a skirt they wore long navy blue pants. As usual they stared at awe something that wasn't new either. Eva proudly walked to the other side of the hallway showing off her immense beauty while I on the other hand walked as fast as I could I hated drawing too much attention to myself.

Evangeline had long blond hair which fell to her waist and crystal blue eyes her figure was perfect and so was her skin and her face in short perfection. I on the other hand had short black hair which fell to my shoulders and light brown eyes, nothing too little and nothing too much I suppose I never really paid much attention to my looks.

We rode a bus outside which had the words High School written on bold letters. I sat beside Evangeline as I scanned the room most of the guys were looking at us and I could already see most of the girls glaring towards Eva's direction. We haven't even reached the classroom and already girls are glaring it's a new record.

I felt an icy chill as I looked behind and saw a group of guys wearing the school's uniform starring at us but not in a good way their stares were almost like glares. I quickly looked away as they looked at me I made a mental note to avoid them at all costs.

**Evangeline's POV**

I looked at Integra beside me as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably it looked like she noticed the devils sitting behind us. Ever since we entered the bus I noticed them right away they were observing us ever since we stepped foot in the bus. I as my usual self took out a compact from my purse and started to look at my reflection in the mirror. Slowly I put the mirror up and saw the group behind us this time they were chatting with each other. The blond man on the middle kept quiet his arms crossed he seemed interesting so as soon as the bus stopped I placed the compact back in my purse and went down the bus. I waited as the group one by one went down the stairs of the bus the blond man being the last one.

I looked into his eyes as he walked towards me he did not look away he merely stared his arms folded then he spoke, "Tell him I said hi" The man said as he smiled and walked towards the group who looked at us then walked away.

So how did you guys like it?:P please comment I don't mind flames but please I'd like some suggestions, my writing's been pretty bad and I want to improve it

Oh and I'm not sure whether to end it here or continue, that will be based on the number of people that I see had read this fanfic


End file.
